


and the walls came tumbling down

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: percy jackson dies on august 18th.-— nico. post-tlo au.





	

Percy Jackson dies on August 18th, and with him dies the hopes, the dreams, the future of an entire civilization.

Nico doesn't see him die. Is that something he should be glad of? Maybe. He isn't dead, hasn't had his soul sliced to bits by Kronos like his cousin. But how did Percy die? He was the son of Poseidon, the Hero of the Prophecies. He was supposed to save the world.

He'll never know, likely. The question will haunt Nico forever, so long as forever can be under the Lord of Time. One thing Nico does know: Percy's face will be etched in his mind for as long as his mind is clear to think.

Because you don't simply walk away and forget the face of the person who was your last hope— no matter how hard you try.


End file.
